The present invention relates to writing apparatus and more particularly to a light emitting pen which produces light to help writing under dark condition.
Illumination is very important for smooth writing and for the protection of one's eyes during writing. Conventionally, a lighting source is separately prepared to facilitate smooth writing. There is a kind of writing apparatus which has a self-provided lighting source to produce light during writing. It is merely a combination of a pen and a hand-lamp which occupies much space and not convenient for the holding of the hand. The present invention is an improvement on a structure of light emitting pen.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting writing apparatus which does not occupy much space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting writing apparatus in which the light emitting source is positioned in the central axis of the penhodler thereof, permitting the arrangement of a plurality of writing elements therein.